Romeo and Juliet Bleached
by Allen the Musician
Summary: Isshin has just left Soul Society, determined to help people for once instead of constantly engaging in battles. He choses to join the noble medical profession and during his first day of class he meets HER. The woman whom he was destined to be with.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter One - The Meeting

Having recently abandoned his post as the Captain of Squad Ten of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in favor of living in hiding in the world of the living Isshin Kurosaki struggled for a brief time over what to do with himself. But after a brief period of reflection he realized that the decision wasn't really all that hard. The former Shinigami had faced so many battles and he found himself weary of combat, tired of the sight of blood spilled over the stupidest things.

So, with these thoughts in mind, he decided that he would devote his new life in the world of the living to easing suffering and saving lives. After all he had wanted desperately to join Squad Four after he graduated from the Academy however his request had been denied. While it was true that he was one of the rare individuals who possessed the power to both fight and to heal Soul Society had decided, much to his dismay, that his strength could better serve them on the field of battle.

Now that he had left that life behind Isshin could pursue his desires to help people and, decision made, he enrolled in medical school. Having been given a special gigai that sealed his reiatsu and made him virtually undetectable to Soul Society the former captain made a vow to strive to fit in with his fellow students. He had been observing normal human behavior since his arrival in the world of the living and was confident that he could pull of the act.

"So Isshin," Urahara said as he and his friend enjoyed a cup of tea on the night before Isshin was to begin classes at the local university. "Are you excited about your first day?"

Isshin debated the question as he took a sip of tea and then turned toward Urahara, a serious expression in his eyes. This was a rare moment of complete seriousness for him but he was completely confident in the decision that he had made. "I'm tired of seeing death and destruction and for once I want to see life and happiness."

Urahara smirked.

"Plus there's the co-eds," Isshin said, a smile spreading across his face and revealing a little piece of the personality that all of his friends were accustomed to.

"Ah," Urahara said, his gaze focused on his former comrade in arms. "Now the truth comes out. For all your noble talk about helping people who are sick and injured you're really going there to pick up women."

"I'm not going there to pick up women," Isshin said hotly, not appreciating the insinuation. A few seconds passed, during which he glared at the shopkeeper, whose eyes were only just visible beneath the green and white striped bucket hat that was perched on his head. "But if by chance I DO meet a girl then of course I'll talk to her. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't."

"You really are hopeless," Urahara commented. "If you end up getting yourself arrested, don't call me."

"Oh come on," Isshin said, his voice taking on a pitiful, whining quality as he gazed at his friend in an imploring manner. "You mean you won't come and get me out of jail if by some chance a misunderstanding occurs?"

"No."

"You're so mean," Isshin accused.

"No," Urahara maintained. He was used to Isshin's accusations, as well as his rather odd personality, and none of it phased him at this point.

"Fine," Isshin said, getting to his feet. "Guess I'll go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll find out if I have the brain for the job. Thanks for the tea Kisuke."

"Oh you have the brains," Urahara muttered as he watched his friend leave the small shop that he had set up after having fled Soul Society. "If only you'll use them."

* * *

Nervous despite himself Isshin didn't manage to get much sleep that night and as a result was dressed and ready for his first day of med school by five o'clock in the morning. "We'll this day is off to a spectacular start," Isshin grumbled to himself as he made a cup of coffee.

Since his arrival in the world of the living the former captain had became hopelessly addicted to caffeine and he hoped that the coffee would help him get through the day. As much as he'd joked with Urahara he really was nervous about his chosen profession. What if he really couldn't do it?

"Oh this is ridiculous," Isshin growled as he downed his first cup of coffee in one gulp. It only took seconds for him to realize that this hadn't been such a good idea and he immediately jumped to his feet, fanning his tongue in an attempt to cool the burning as he ran over to the kitchen sink. Sticking his head under the faucet Isshin ran cold water over his scorched tongue, inwardly berating himself for being so stupid.

_"Use your brain next time dumb ass,"_ he thought to himself as he mentally recounted how long it took for tastebuds to grow back.

Isshin passed his idle time by reading a huge medical textbook and when the clock signaled that it was time for him to leave for the university he found that he had the entire book memorized. "Well," he thought to himself as he shoved the book into the bag that he would use to carry his books to and from class. "This will definitely cut down on the amount of time I have to spend studying."

Vaguely wondering how he would spend his free time now that he had the entire textbook memorized Isshin made his way to campus. The walk wasn't a long one and when he arrived he saw that several students were already assembled in the courtyard, biding their time before the start of classes.

Isshin's eyes scanned the scene, noting that most of the students were huddled together in small groups. _"Protection from predators,"_ Isshin absently thought to himself as he walked across the courtyard. If only they knew what was really out there, Isshin seriously doubted whether they would even leave their homes. There was one man who wasn't with a group however and it was toward him that Isshin gravitated. The man had sleek black hair and wire-rimmed glasses and seemed to be completely engrossed in the book that he had spread open on his lap.

"Hello," Isshin called out in a friendly tone of voice as he came to a stop in front of the man. "My name is Isshin Kurosaki. What's yours?"

The man spared Isshin the briefest of glances before his eyes returned to the pages of his book. It seemed as though he wasn't the overly friendly type and Isshin shrugged off his dismissal and continued on his way. If the man didn't want to speak to him then he wouldn't press the issue.

After all he had plenty of time to make the man his friend.

Consulting the schedule that contained a list of his classes Isshin saw that he had Anatomy and Physiology 101 as his first class. "Sounds exciting," Isshin muttered as he consulted a map of the campus. Then, once he had ascertained which building housed his first class he made his way there. No point in wasting time out in the courtyard when he could be wasting time in class.

Isshin entered the classroom only to find it almost completely devoid of students. There were only a few students scattered around the huge, auditorium style room and one of them immediately caught his eye. She was seated about halfway up the row of seats and held a huge textbook open in front of her. Long, strawberry blond hair fell down to obscure her face and almost against his will Isshin found himself wanted to see the face that was hidden behind the veil of hair.

Walking quickly up the aisle Isshin drew to a halt beside her and spoke quietly. "Hello. My name is Isshin Kurosaki."

Having honestly expected a response similar to that which he had gotten from the black haired man out in the courtyard Isshin was shocked when the young woman gazed up at him and offered him a warm smile. So shocked that he momentarily lost the ability to speak, a first one for him, he had to admit.

"Hello. My name is Masaki."

"Masaki," Isshin breathed as he gazed down into the most beautiful face that he had ever had the privilege to lay eyes upon. Her skin was perfect, almost like that of a porcelain doll, and her eyes held a look of kindness in them.

Realizing that he was staring at her Isshin forced himself back to reality. "It was nice meeting you Masaki. Maybe. . ." Isshin lost some of his nerve at this point and felt the sudden urge to walk away with his tail tucked between his legs so to speak.

"Maybe we can study together sometime," Masaki said before Isshin had the chance to retreat like the coward he was feeling like. There was an air of confidence about the young woman as she offered him another dazzling smile.

"I'd like that very much," Isshin managed to choke out through the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. He had never had a problem talking to people, in fact both Urahara and Yoruichi had told him that he talked too much at one point or another, and yet with this woman he found himself tongue tied.

"Great," Masaki said, her gaze going back to her book.

Taking that as his cue to leave Isshin continued up the isle, choosing a seat in the back row. He already knew enough about anatomy to teach this class so he didn't really need to be close enough to hear the words spoken by the professor. After looking over the textbooks last night he had quickly gotten over his fear and pretty much came to the conclusion that these classes were merely a formality. Something that he had to do in order to get his medical degree.

This morning he had debated getting Urahara to forge an identity for him so that he wouldn't have to attend classes but now he was really grateful that he had decided against this course of action. Had he chosen that course then he wouldn't have met HER and that would have been a definite loss.

A/N - and there's the first chapter of my Isshin/Masaki fic. Not sure what possessed me to write this but here it is, hope you enjoyed.


	2. Masaki

Disclaimer - I still don't own Bleach

Chapter Two - Masaki

Isshin found it completely impossible to concentrate on what the professor was saying and was grateful for the fact that he'd already memorized the course material. Were he a normal student then things would have definitely been bad but as it was he was just keeping himself from being bored during class. At least that was how he rationalized it to himself.

Throughout the lecture he found that his eyes would wander over to Masaki of their own volition. She just looked so beautiful, staring at the professor with rapt attention and only briefly glancing away every so often to scribble a few notes in the notebook that was on the desk in front of her.

"Masaki. . ." he whispered.

He had only been joking with Urahara when he'd spoken about finding a lovely co-ed however now he found that his unspoken wish had been transformed into reality. Stunningly beautiful and apparently possessing the same desire to help people that he did, Masaki really was perfect for him.

All he had to do was convince her of that fact.

* * *

Once his first day of classes was over, not that he'd really been paying attention to anything that his professors had to say, Isshin hurried over to the small shop that his friend owned and operated. His first day had been productive and he felt the urgent need to share the day's happenings with someone. Like an ecstatic child he burst through the door of the shop, a wide and somewhat goofy grin on his face.

"Isshin," Urahara said in his customary slow and calm manner, eyeing his friend as the man energetically danced into the room. "What's gotten into you? You're acting even weirder than normal, which is saying something I might add."

"Kisuke," Isshin sang out, doing a little pirouette in place before sitting down across from his friend at the small table where Urahara sat sipping tea as was his habit. "I just met my soul mate!"

"And you just lost your mind," Urahara muttered under his breath as he watched his friend act like more of an idiot than usual. He knew that, for the most part Isshin's idiotic mannerisms were merely to make people think that he was about has as smart as he actually was, however in this moment in time some of his stupidity seemed genuine.

Isshin merely smiled at the harsh words from his friend, not even remotely phased by the remarks. "It's alright Kisuke, nothing you could say to me would dampen my spirits today. Today I'm in love!"

"Alright Romeo," Urahara said in a quiet voice as he offered Isshin a cup of tea and then gazed at the former captain from underneath his hat. "So how exactly do you plan to profess your love to your fair Juliet?"

A blush crept over Isshin's face as he realized that he didn't really have a plan to pursue the young woman that he had met in his Anatomy class. All he knew was that the two of them were destined to be together, having fallen for her the moment that she spoke to him. As to how they were going to get to that point, well he hadn't really given it much thought to be perfectly honest. He knew that it wasn't an answer to the question however all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

"I thought as much," Urahara said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Guess I'll just go about it the same way I go about everything else," Isshin said, offering Urahara one of his famous, goofy grins.

"Blind dumb luck can only get you so far Kurosaki," Urahara said, shaking his head.

Isshin shrugged. "It's always worked for me before."

This said Isshin got to his feet, leaving behind the untouched cup of tea that Urahara had offered him. "I should probably get home," he said, stretching his arms out over his head. "I have a lot of studying to do after all."

"Sure, sure," Urahara said, pulling a fan from the fold of his shirt and flipping it open. "Good luck with that."

Isshin didn't reply to that verbally but what he did do was wave at Urahara over his shoulder. Then he left the shop and made his way across Karakura Town to the building that he called home. The building had too much space for one person but the price was right and you never knew when you might need some extra space.

"I might be starting a family soon after all," the former Shinigami thought to himself as he entered the house and made his way to the living room. Once there Isshin sank down into the plushy sofa that was one of the room's few furnishings.

Placing his hands behind his head Isshin stared out into space, his thoughts once again centering on the young woman named Masaki. He wasn't usually the romantic type, having always been hopeless around girls, but he found himself wanting to do something to impress Masaki.

"But what?" he thought to himself.

Each thought that came to mind was quickly dismissed. He wanted to impress Masaki however he didn't want to come across as a stalker or anything creepy like that. It simply wouldn't do if his future bride and chosen mother of his children filed a restraining order against him before the two of them got to know one another properly.

"No that wouldn't do at all," Isshin thought to himself, a mental picture of himself behind bars coming to mind. "Although considering some of my friends I'm amazed that it hasn't happened already."

Even during his stint as the Squad Ten Captain Isshin had ran around with a rather raucous crowd, not that he would have had it any other way. His friends may have been weird and they were definitely loud, especially when they'd had some sake in their system, but they were fun.

"What to do, what to do," Isshin thought to himself as he lounged about on the cushy sofa. He had never been afraid to go after something that he wanted but, as was the case with the squad that he had belonged to, he had never had much luck at it. He had wanted to be a member of Squad Four, probably one of the few Shinigami who had actually aspired to that position, yet he had been placed in Squad Ten, even after making a request directly to the Head Captain.

He vividly recalled the words that had been spoken to him by Head Captain Yamamoto. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-san but your powers in battle are too valuable for me to allow you to enter Squad Four. You will remain in Squad Ten."

It had been spoken in such a manner as to practically scream out end of discussion and Isshin had bowed respectfully to his superior and left the Squad One office. But he had never fully accepted his role as a warrior, not even when he held the rank of captain.

"But maybe things will be different here in the world of the living," Isshin thought to himself. "Maybe things will be different with _her_."

A/N - and thus ends chapter two. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. First Date

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach, never have and never will. All credit for that goes to Tite Kubo

Chapter Three - First Date

Isshin had spent a rather restless night on the cushy sofa in his living room, thinking about how he could better get to know Masaki, and now he was downing his third cup of coffee in an attempt to fight off the fatigue that was now threatening to overwhelm him.

"I guess sitting up all night, lost in thought, wasn't such a good idea after all," Isshin muttered darkly as he drank the thick liquid that was supposed to re-energize him and get him ready for class. Not that he was overly interested in the curriculum mind you, he just didn't want to screw up his first attempt to ask Masaki out on a date. He had spent his sleepless night going over possible scenarios in his head and had finally came up with a date that he thought Masaki might enjoy.

Now all he had to do was ask her out without making a complete and utter fool out of himself.

"If that's even possible," Isshin thought as he grabbed his useless textbooks and left his house. The walk to school was completely uneventful and when Isshin arrived in the courtyard that was in front of the main building he saw that the black haired man with the wire rimmed glasses was once again seated alone, a large book spread out on his lap.

"Hello again," Isshin called out in a friendly tone as he walked toward the man.

This time the man spared Isshin a longer glance before finally saying, in a quiet and someone haughty tone, "Hello." Then, without so much as another word, the man went back to studying his book.

"Well it's more progress than yesterday," Isshin thought to himself as he continued on toward his first class. He wanted to get there as early as possible so that he would have a moment to speak to Masaki before class began. Later Isshin would wonder what had made him so sure that Masaki would be there so early but now his mind was focused solely on what he would say.

As he stepped inside the classroom his heart skipped a beat as his searching gaze fell on Masaki, seated in the same place as yesterday. "There's my lovely little Masaki," he sang to himself as he made his way across the room toward her.

Hearing the sound of someone walking toward her Masaki gazed up and she offered Isshin a welcoming smile. "Hello Kurosaki-san," she said in her quiet and musical voice. "You're here early today."

"Please," Isshin said as he came to a stop beside Masaki and gazed down at her, willing himself not to mess this up. "Call me Isshin."

"Alright then," Masaki said. "Isshin, is there something that I can help you with?"

Isshin had to resist the urge to say something stupid that would more than likely make her never want to lay eyes on him again. "I. . . I was just. . . wondering. . ." Taking a deep breath the former Shinigami pressed on. "I was wondering if you might like to go out for ice cream with me after our classes."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth Isshin mentally slapped himself in the forehead. He'd meant to ask her out for coffee after class but for some unknown reason ice cream had came out instead. Blushing profusely Isshin shook his head. How childish sounding was that?

"I'd love to," Masaki said, beaming up at Isshin with a wide smile on her face. "I hate to admit it but I have somewhat of a weakness for ice cream. Especially strawberry ice cream."

"That's my favorite too," Isshin said as he returned her smile. "So I'll meet you in the courtyard after class then."

Masaki nodded and then watched as Isshin made his way back to the seat that he had occupied the day before. He couldn't believe his luck. Even though he'd screwed up and said the wrong words Masaki had still agreed to go out with him after class.

_"This is my chance,"_ Isshin thought to himself.

* * *

Once the school day had came to an end Isshin quickly made his way to the courtyard, hoping against hope that Masaki hadn't changed her mind. After the triumph of getting her to agree to this date he would be absolutely devastated if she didn't show up.

Luckily for him that was not the case. In fact Masaki was actually waiting for him in the courtyard when he arrived. She offered him a smile as he walked toward her and he couldn't help but offer her a grin of his own.

"I thought you might have changed your mind," Masaki said in her musical voice.

"Not a chance," Isshin said, thinking privately that he could listen to her talk for days. Her voice had such a wonderful, musical quality to it. "So are you ready to get the ice cream that I promised you?"

Masaki nodded and, after a moment's hesitation, she offered her arm to the man who was standing beside her.

Together Isshin and Masaki made their way to a small ice cream shop that was located on the edge of the campus where they both attended classes. Leaving Masaki in a booth near the window Isshin walked over to the counter and ordered ice cream for both of them.

Masaki watched as Isshin turned away from the counter, an ice cream cone in each hand, and as he walked toward the booth where she was sitting she saw something in the floor, directly in his path. "Isshin," she called out, hoping to warn him before he. . .

Too late. Isshin's foot made contact with the object in the floor and he stumbled. Isshin threw up his hands in surprise, causing the ice cream to depart from the cone. Masaki had the urge to cover her eyes however she lost this urge as she witnessed Isshin recover. With amazing skill and an agility that was belied by his slightly clumsy nature Isshin managed to maneuver the cones in such a way that he caught all of the ice cream before it hit the ground.

A wide grin spread across Masaki's face. "That was excellent!" she exclaimed as she accepted the strawberry ice cream cone that he offered to her.

Isshin blushed as he sat down in the booth across from her. He was glad that his reflexes, honed by countless hours of training, had came in handy for something. It had been great when those reflexes had saved him in battle however that paled in comparison to the feeling of euphoria that Masaki's praise brought him.

* * *

"I didn't make a complete fool of myself," Isshin sang to himself as he made his way back to his house. He had walked Masaki home after their date and had even managed to get a small kiss on the cheek from the girl of his dreams. True, it was a small gesture of affection but it gave him hope for the future.

For their future.

Together.

A/N - and there's another chapter and it's also short. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Soul Mates

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Chapter Four - Soul Mates

Things continued on in much the same manner for Isshin and Masaki. They spent most of their spare time together, doing various things and generally having a good time. Isshin was now more convinced than ever before that he and Masaki were meant to be together. Every time he heard her speak or saw her smile his heart melted and he fell a little more under her spell.

She had some truly amazing powers, his Masaki.

"So Masaki," Isshin said in a quiet voice as the two of them sat underneath a large tree in the park that was located in the center of Karakura Town. This was a favorite spot for both of them and they often came here just to talk.

Isshin was being uncharacteristically quiet and serious and he instantly gained Masaki's attention. She gazed over at her boyfriend and saw that even his expression was serious. That wasn't like him and she was curious as to what was going on. Curious about what exactly was going through that head of his. "What is it Isshin?"

Isshin had been playing this scene through his head ever since his trip into town the day before and, before he had the chance to back out like the coward that he was currently feeling like, he got to his feet. Reaching into his pocket Isshin pulled out a small box and then knelt on the ground in front of Masaki.

Masaki's eyes widened as she realized what Isshin's intentions were.

"I know that we haven't exactly known each other long," Isshin said, praying to the powers that be that he didn't mess up this most important moment in his life. "But I feel as though I've known you for centuries." Seemed melodramatic he realized however little did she know that there really were people whom he had known for centuries.

Masaki drew in a small breath as Isshin gently picked up her left hand and slid a glittering diamond ring onto her finger. The young woman gazed down at the ring and her breath caught in her throat as she realized that it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Masaki will you consent to be my bride?"

Isshin gazed expectantly at Masaki and his face began to fall as the seconds ticked by and still she didn't give him an answer. She merely stared at him as though she couldn't believe what he had just said. Isshin's heart sank as he realized that he had been presumptuous. They really hadn't known one another for very long and yet. . . "I. . . I understand," he began but stopped short as Masaki threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Isshin!" she cried out, her eyes lighting up and a wide smile spreading across her face. "You made me so happy that I was speechless for a moment. I love you with all of my heart. Of course I want to marry you."

"Yes!" Isshin exclaimed, jumping to his feet and picking Masaki up in his arms. Ecstatic beyond description he swung Masaki around, unable to stop himself from dancing out of happiness. "This is wonderful," he said as he finally placed Masaki down on her own two feet.

"I think so too," Masaki said in a quiet voice as she pulled Isshin toward her and pressed her lips to his.

Isshin's eyes widened for a moment as he tasted Masaki. The sweet little kiss soon turned passionate and when the two of them finally broke apart they were both a little out of breath. Wow, that kiss really did defy description and he smiled a crooked smile.

"Come on Masaki," Isshin said once he'd regained his composure enough to speak. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Alright," Masaki said.

Isshin grabbed his future bride by the hand and led her away from the park. Together they traveled across Karakura Town until they came to a small shop. Isshin led the way up to the door and, without even bothering to knock even though the sign plainly said closed, he slid the door open and pulled a rather reluctant Masaki inside.

"Come on," he urged, seeing her slight hesitance. "It's alright. I promise you Kisuke won't bite."

Masaki laughed nervously but followed Isshin down a hallway and into a small back room. Her eyes surveyed the room and she saw that a man was seated at a low table, a cup held in his hands. The man glanced up as the couple entered the room however the green and white striped hat that he wore made it difficult to see his facial features.

"Well hello," Urahara said as his gaze fell upon Masaki. He knew immediately who she had to be, after all Isshin had certainly told him enough about the girl that he one day hoped to marry.

"Kisuke," Isshin said, his trademark goofy grin plastered on his face. "I'd like to introduce you to my soul mate, Masaki. She's agreed to be my bride." There was a slightly smug expression on Isshin's face as he imparted his friend with this little piece of information.

Urahara immediately got to his feet and walked over to Masaki. "So you're the lady that I've heard so much about. My name is Kisuke Urahara and it is truly an honor to meet you. Isshin has certainly spoken highly of you."

"I shudder at the thought of what he's said," Masaki said, offering Urahara a warm smile.

Urahara laughed as he gazed at this woman that Isshin had chosen for his own. "I assure you, there's absolutely no reason for you to be concerned. I don't think Kurosaki could say anything bad about you even if he wanted to."

Masaki offered her future husband a smile and Isshin merely blushed.

* * *

Isshin and Masaki spent about an hour visiting with Urahara and then Masaki said that she had to go. "I have a couple of things that I have to do today," she said as she got to her feet and excused herself.

Isshin immediately jumped to her feet. "I'll walk you home."

"That's alright Isshin," Masaki said, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be fine. You just stay here and visit with your friend. I'll give you a call later tonight."

"Alright Saki-chan," Isshin said, stealing another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Masaki said. Then she turned to the shopkeeper. "It was nice meeting you Urahara-san."

Urahara nodded and together he and Isshin watched as the young woman left the shop. Then, once Masaki was out of earshot, Urahara turned to his long time friend, a serious expression on his face. "Are you sure about this Kurosaki?"

"Absolutely," Isshin said without so much as a moment's hesitation.

"Even knowing the risks?" Urahara persisted, his intense gaze focused on the former Captain of Squad Ten.

"Yes," Isshin said.

"Alright," Urahara said. "Then I wish you and Masaki luck with your marriage."

"Thank you," Isshin said quietly. To be completely honest he hadn't given any thoughts as to the risks of a Shinigami falling for a human however it changed nothing. He loved Masaki with all of his heart and soul and if need be then he would die for her.

They were truly soul mates and that was all there was to it.

A/N - and there's chapter four. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Epilogue: Little Strawberry

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Epilogue - Little Strawberry

Isshin couldn't believe the huge case of nerves that he was feeling as he paced around the small room where he had been cooped up for what seemed like forever. He had wanted to remain by Masaki's side throughout this ordeal but she had ordered him from the room. He didn't need to see her like that, she had told him. He had argued with her but in the end she was the winner.

Isshin found that he couldn't deny any request that she made of him even when that request was that he leave her alone to birth their son without him. He simply loved her too much to make her upset with him, especially on a day like today.

So Isshin had been left in the small room and all he could do was pace back and forth, in an effort to relieve his nerves and help pass the time.

"Calm down Kurosaki," a calm voice called out from across the room.

Isshin's gaze shifted toward the voice and he shook his head at Urahara. His long time friend had came along to the hospital in order to offer his moral support. The man appeared calm and collected, as he always did, but then again it wasn't his wife who was in labor with their first child. "Easy for you to say Kisuke."

"Masaki is going to be fine," Urahara said, sounding as he always did as though he knew everything. "And you aren't really going to speed up the process any by wearing a hole in the floor. Now sit down."

As much to his surprise as Urahara's, Isshin actually obeyed the command. It was only after he sat down in an uncomfortable chair beside Urahara that he realized what he had done. The former Shinigami captain narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Urahara, annoyed that he'd unknowingly followed his friend's orders.

"I can't believe this," Isshin growled as he glared at Urahara. "I was a captain too damn it. What's the big idea of issuing orders to me?"

"Don't get mad at me," Urahara said calmly. "You're the one who obeyed."

All Isshin could do was glare. After all it was almost impossible to win an argument against Kisuke Urahara and most knew enough not to even try. He wasn't one of those however he did recognize a lost cause when he saw one and this was definitely such.

With a sigh he leaned against the wall and placed his hands behind his head, allowing his thoughts to drift back to Masaki.

Once again Urahara made an attempt to occupy Isshin's thoughts and get him to relax. "She's going to be fine," he repeated with a small grin. "Why she's probably cursing your name even as we speak."

"That's not funny," Isshin croaked, looking stricken.

"I'm kidding," Urahara said, shaking his head as he gazed at his long time friend from underneath his green and white striped hat. "Lighten up."

In hindsight Urahara realized that he really should have known better than to make any attempt to get Isshin to lighten up, given the current situation. The former Shinigami was head over heels in love with Masaki and was concerned for her well being. Not that he could blame the man since this woman was obviously the best thing that had ever happened to him however the neurotic behavior was beginning to wear on his nerves.

* * *

Several hours passed by, with Isshin getting to his feet every so often to pace about, and then the door of the small room slowly opened. Already on his feet Isshin almost pounced on the poor nurse who had poked her head inside the room.

"How is she?" There was a concerned expression on the man's face as he asked this question.

Used to this kind of reaction from first time fathers the nurse smiled kindly. "Mother and child are doing just fine. Would you like to come back and see them?"

"Yes," Isshin said, already halfway out of the door.

"I'll wait here for you," Urahara called out, even though the was pretty sure that his friend wouldn't hear a word that he said. He didn't want to encroach upon the family and was content to remain in the small waiting room while Isshin went to meet the newest addition to his family.

The nurse led the way down a long corridor before opening the door of a room at the end. With a smile she motioned for Isshin to enter the room and when he did his gaze immediately sought out his wife. Masaki was there, lying in bed and propped up by a stack of pillows behind her back, and although she looked physically exhausted she also looked the happiest that Isshin had ever seen her. Even happier than she had appeared on their wedding day.

And as always she looked absolutely beautiful.

At this moment a small whimper broke the silence of the room and Isshin's gaze instantly went to the small bundle that Masaki held in her arms. He felt his heart skip a beat as the significance of the bundle struck him. He was a father. With this thought Isshin felt fear consume him for the first time. He didn't know how to be a father. What if he screwed up?

Hearing the door open Masaki glanced up and as she saw the apprehensive expression on Isshin's face she offered her husband a smile. "Come in Isshin. Come over here and meet your son."

"Son. . ." Isshin repeated as he slowly made his way across the room.

He had a son.

Masaki nodded as she pulled back a corner of the blanket to reveal a tiny infant with a shock of bright orange hair. He was sleeping peacefully and Isshin felt a sudden protectiveness well up inside him. For this tiny being he would give up his life.

"He's cute," Isshin breathed as his eyes shifted back and forth between Masaki and their son. "Must take after you."

Masaki smiled. "I think he probably got more than enough traits, both good and bad, from both of us. So what do you wanna call him Isshin?"

Isshin's gaze once again shifted to his sleeping son and he held a thoughtful expression on his face. "Ichigo."

Masaki smiled warmly as she gazed down at her newborn son, a part of her and the man that she loved above all others. "Welcome to the world Ichigo." Lifting the baby she gently nuzzled him and then placed a kiss on his forehead.

Then the young woman turned her attention back to her husband. "Are you happy Isshin?"

"Deliriously happy," Isshin said as he stepped closer and sat down on the edge of his wife's bed. "What about you Saki-chan?"

"Happier than I ever thought I could be," Masaki said in a quiet and emotion filled voice.

Isshin smiled and let his thoughts wander. He wondered exactly what type of man his son would grow up to be. Wondered if he would be strong. Wondered if he would inherit any of his father's unique abilities. For the sake of the child he hoped not however he vowed that Ichigo would be prepared if he ever had to face anything supernatural.

"I will protect you," he thought to himself. "And I will make sure that you are able to protect yourself."

A/N - and that's it. I really wanted to write something for Isshin and Masaki so I did. It was fun and I hope that you enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
